Encuentro en un bar
by xjapan
Summary: Isabel y sus amigas celebraran su cumpleaños en un conocido bar de la ciudad ahí no se esperaba que esto fuera a pasar Hetero Frain basado en la canción "no soy una de esas" de Jesy y Joe para el reto especial de aniversario" Songfic" del foro " Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?"


Encuentro en un bar

One shot

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el fic del reto de aniversario esto sera algo muy distinto a lo que acostumbro escribir sera un hetero FrAin espero les guste

El presente fanfic participa en el reto especial de aniversario "SongFic" para el foro "yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?

Isabel Fernández Carreiro y sus amigas Julchen y Francine celebraban en cumpleaños de la primera en un bar de la ciudad ahí ninguna se imagino que comenzaría algo nuevo en especial para la primera

—¿que es esto?

—cortesia del caballero de enfrente— dijo el mesero señalando a un joven rubio de ojos azules guiñándole el ojo provocándole un sonrojo y una risa burlona de sus amigas

 _ **Sin prisa y con media sonrisa llegaste agitado a aquél bar**_

 _ **Cruzamos miradas y como si nada empezaste a cantar**_

 _ **Tus ojos sobre mi boca**_

 _ **Mis ojos en otra cosa**_

 _ **Tus manos sobre esa guitarra me llevaron a imaginar**_

 _ **Todo lo que una dama no debe contar**_

La ibérica se sonrojo cuando ese pensamiento paso por su mente el francés se acerco se presento como todo un caballero — disculpe bella dama no quise interrumpir sus pensamientos pero no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos

— vaya sois muy halagador tío pero ni si quiera se vuestro nombre

—ya veo je Apelle Francis Bonnefoy

—un gusto mi nombre es Isabel Fernández Carreiro

— encantado Isabel ¿me concede esta pieza?

 _ **La música fluye, tus ojos me huyen, te quiero amarrar**_

 _ **Caminas al filo de mi precipicio fingiendo saltar**_

 _ **Mis ganas son una roca**_

 _ **Las cosas que no se tocan**_

 _ **Seducen al gato explorar los tejados de tu suspirar**_

 _ **Me deslizo en tus problemas, ni cuenta te das**_

Ambos se movían al compaz de la música por alguna razón ignorando a todo el mundo alrededor hasta que las cosas por alguna razón subieron el tono haciendo sonrojar a ambos

 _ **Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás**_

 _ **Si te quitas los tacones corres mucho más**_

 _ **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas**_

 _ **Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar**_

La situación empezaba a tornarse peligrosa por alguna razón la española se movía al compaz de la musica junto con el francés quien empezaba a subir las cosas de tono

 _ **Mi nombre se acuesta en tus labios te arranca un suspiro de sal**_

 _ **Y no deberías haberme tentado, te gusta jugar**_

Claro que la ibérica mejor se aparto haciéndose para atrás negando con su dedo índice sonriente

 _ **No confundas la dulzura con la temperatura**_

 _ **Pero que yo nunca te imagine mi estrellita ¡ay! Así en este plan**_

 _ **Pero yo a ti te conozco y sé por dónde vas**_

 _ **Si no quieres flamenquito, no toques las palmas**_

Aunque de nuevo el francés se acerco así que todo el mundo alrededor se alejo dejándole la pista a ellos dos siguieron bailando al compaz de la música

 _ **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás**_

 _ **A lo mejor es muy tarde para echarte atrás**_

 _ **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas**_

 _ **Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar**_

 _ **Tampoco soy tan facilito, tan facilito**_

 _ **Tampoco soy tan facilito, tampoco soy tan facilito**_

Mientras eso pasaba Jul y Frany se reían tal parecía que todo estaba bien organizado para su encuentro ya que ahí estaban Antonio y Gilbert amigos del francés quienes también miraban divertidos a la pareja que obviamente si seguían así terminaría la situación en otra cosa

 _ **Oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Un pasito de lado, un pasito pa' tras que doy**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

 _ **Si te quitas los tacones corres mucho más**_

 _ **Corres mucho más**_

 _ **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, mejor doy un paso atrás**_

 _ **Si te pintas tú los labios corres mucho más**_

 _ **¡Ay!, ¡ay!, aunque me interesa no soy una de esas**_

 _ **Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar**_

 _ **Donde he oído yo esto antes**_

Antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta sus amigos habían desaparecido mientras el francés sonreía triunfante ya que había logrado un beso de la ibérica

 _ **Tú te acercas y yo doy un paso atrás**_

 _ **Yo doy un pasito adelante los miedos corren mucho más**_

 _ **Si te quitas los zapatos corres mucho más**_

 _ **Te doy cuerda y aunque me interesa no soy una de esas**_

 _ **Cuerda dale al muñequito a mi dame compás**_

 _ **Que tan fácilmente se deja enredar**_

 _ **Dame compás**_

Hola hasta aquí el fic espero les haya gustado desenme suerte nos leemos


End file.
